STEAL MY STEP SISTER BOYFRIEND
by fifioluluge
Summary: Adik tiri Sehun yang bernama Hayoung tahu tentang rahasia besar Sehun. Sejak saat itu sifatnya semakin menyebalkan dan terus mengganggu kehidupan Sehun. Sampai akhirnya rencana yang dibuat Hayoung malah berbalik pada dirinya sendiri. HUNHAN. YAOI. ABSURD. ONESHOOT.


**STEAL MY STEP SISTER BOYFRIEND**

 **Auhor : Fifioluluge**

.

.

Summary : Adik tiri Sehun yang bernama Hayoung tahu tentang rahasia besar Sehun. Sejak saat itu sifatnya semakin menyebalkan dan terus mengganggu kehidupan Sehun. Sampai akhirnya rencana yang dibuat Hayoung malah berbalik pada dirinya sendiri. HUNHAN. YAOI. ABSURD

.

.

Oh Sehun adalah seorang namja tampan penuh pesona berusia 17 tahun. Siswa kelas 3 SHS yang pintar dan memiliki banyak bakat. Sifatnya dingin dan tertutup. Semua orang melihatnya sebagai sosok yang sempurna. Namun Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sosok sempurna itu mempunyai satu cacat. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa seorang Oh Sehun memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Kecuali dua sahabatnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Sehun menyadari ketertarikannya pada sesama namja saat dirinya tanpa sengaja melihat kedua sahabatnya itu (re:Chanbaek) sedang making out di ruang kesehatan. Saat itu dirinya berada di kelas 3 JHS. Dan saat melihatnya Sehun bukannya jijik tapi malah terangsang. Pantas saja selama ini Sehun tidak pernah tertarik pada yeoja mana pun, secantik apapun, seseksi apapun. Karena Sehun seorang gay.

Sehun memang tidak pernah atau belum tertarik pada satu namja pun. Tapi walaupun begitu Sehun sudah meyakini bahwa dirinya memang menyimpang.

Sampai saat ini, rahasia tentang orientasi seksualnya Ia jaga dengan ketat. Namun karena kecerobohannya sendiri, adik tiri yang usianya 2 tahun di bawah Sehun yang super menyebalkan bernama Oh Hayoung pun mengetahui rahasianya.

.

Flashback

.

 _Sehun selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya saat dia pergi keluar. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin. Tentu saja karena Ia banyak menyimpan rahasia di dalam sana. Dari mulai tumpukan komik Yaoinya, koleksi DVD film gay dan blue film yang juga dibintangi sesama namja, dan sebagai seorang yang hobi fotografi, Sehun seringkali mengambil foto teman-temannya yang gay sedang bercumbu lalu Ia cetak dan Ia pajang di dinding kamarnya._

 _Saat itu, Sehun sedang asyik menonton DVD barunya yang tentu saja pemeran utamanya adalah pasangan gay._

 _._

 _Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt_

 _._

 _Tiba-tiba saja handphonenya bergetar dan menampilkan nama Baekhyun. Sehun mempause filmnya dan menggeser tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan dari Baekhyun._

" _Yeob.."_

" _Hiks Sehunna, Yeolie hiks…"_

" _Ada apa? Chanyeol kenapa?"_

" _Hiks Yeolie kecelakaan hiks sekarang aku di rumah sakit…"_

" _MWO?"_

" _Cepat kesini hiks Sehunna…"_

" _Ara. Aku akan segera ke sana."_

 _._

 _KLIK_

 _._

 _Sebagai sahabat tentu saja Sehun sangat khawatir. Walaupun selama ini dia terlihat acuh pada sekelilingnya namun sebenarnya Sehun sangat peduli pada sahabatnya._

 _Sehun pun langsung menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya. Ia pun langsung bergegas turun. Bahkan Ia masih pakai celana pendek rumahan. Dan kesalahan terbesarnya Sehun lupa mengunci pintu saking buru-burunya._

… _._

 _TOK TOK TOK_

…

" _Oppa, kau di dalam?" sahut Hayoung sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun._

" _Oppa…."_

 _._

 _CKLEK_

 _._

 _Hayoung tidak sengaja menarik kenop pintu kamar Sehun yang membuat kamarnya terbuka. Ia pun masuk ke kamar Sehun karena Ia pikir mungkin Sehun sedang mandi. Namun sepi. Sepertinya Sehun memang tidak ada di kamar._

 _Hayoung memandang ke sekeliling kamar Sehun. Selama ini dia tidak pernah sekali pun masuk ke kamar kakak tirinya itu karena Sehun tidak pernah memberi Izin. Matanya terpaku melihat gambar-gambar pasangan gay yang sedang bercumbu. Hayoung semakin penasaran saat melihat laptop yang tergeletak begitu saja di ranjang. Ia pun melongokan kepalanya ke layar laptop Sehun. Dan matanya semakin melebar saat menangkap adegan ranjang sesama namja yang tadi di pause oleh Sehun._

" _Jadi selama ini Sehun Oppa….gay? Pantas saja aku tidak dibolehkan masuk. Rupanya ini alasannya… Tunggu saja Sehun Oppa, aku akan sedikit bermain." Gumam Hayoung sambil menampilkan seringai liciknya._

 _Selama ini Hayoung memang tidak menyukai Sehun begitupula Sehun. Karena Eomma kandungnya sendiri terlihat lebih menyangi Sehun yang anak tiri dibanding dirinya. Bahkan Eommanya sering membandingkannya dengan Sehun yang katanya sangat berprestasi di sekolah sedangkan dirinya hanya anak manja yang taunya hanya bersenang-senang._

" _Bagaimana ya reaksi eomma dan appa jika tahu?" Gumam Hayoung sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sehun dengan puluhan rencana yang sedang Ia susun._

 _._

Flashback End

.

.

Dan sejak saat itu, Hayoung semakin menyebalkan dan mulai mengusik kehidupan tenang yang Sehun jalani.

Awalnya Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa Hayoung sudah tahu tentang orientasinya yang menyimpang. Namun Sehun curiga saat Hayoung mulai menunjukan sikap tidak biasa.

Hayoung seorang yeoja yang cantik, modis dan manja. Ia juga seorang player. Sehun tahu itu karena mereka satu sekolah. Setiap minggunya, Hayoung akan berganti namjachingu. Namun anehnya, kali ini Hayoung selalu membawa namjachingunya itu ke rumah dan memperkenalkannya pada Sehun. Dan entah mengapa Sehun mulai geram dan curiga akan tingkah adik tirinya itu.

Seperti saat ini.

Sehun hendak pergi ke rumah Chanyeol untuk mengerjakan tugas namun tiba-tiba Hayoung menghalangi jalannya.

"Oppa, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hayoung dengan nada manja.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sehun dengan enggan lalu hendak melanjutkan tujuannya.

Hayoung mendengus melihatnya.

"Oppa, kau ini jahat sekali. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada namja baruku. Bukankah tidak sopan jika aku tidak mengenalkannya padamu?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sehun hendak pergi namun sesosok namja tampan berkulit tan menghampirinya dan Hayoung yang terlihat berseteru.

"Annyeonghaseo. Kim Jongin imnida. Aku biasa dipanggil Kai." Ujar namja itu sambil membungkukan badannya ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun." Balas Sehun kemudian meneliti namja di hadapannya ini.

' _Cukup tampan. Tapi sepertinya dia tipe seme. Aku jadi tidak tertarik._ '

Tanpa diketahui Sehun, Hayoung tersenyum iblis karena dikiranya Sehun tertarik pada kekasihnya itu. Namun perkiraannya meleset.

"Sudahkan? Aku pergi." Ujar Sehun yang kali ini benar-benar pergi membuat Hayoung kesal.

"Baby, kita jadi pergi tidak?" Tanya Kai yang keheranan melihat kekasihnya hanya diam di bawah tangga.

"Tidak jadi. Kita putus saja." Ucap Hayoung seenak udelnya lalu pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 meninggalkan Kai yang hanya cengo tidak mengerti.

Kai pun hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan menemui kekasihnya yang lain.

.

Minggu berikutnya, Hayoung membawa namjachingu barunya lagi.

"Oppa, kenalkan namjachingu baruku, Suho Oppa."

"Annyeonghaseo. Kim Junmyeon imnida. Aku biasa dipanggil Suho. Aku anak dari pengusaha terkaya se asia."

Sehun mendelik sambil menatap Suho lalu pergi begitu saja.

' _Sayang sekali dia sombong._ '

"Ya Oppa! Kau mau kemana?"

Hayoung menggertakan giginya kesal. Gagal lagi.

"Kenapa dengan oppamu itu?" Tanya Suho dengan serius.

"Tidak tahu. Pokoknya kita putus." Ucap Hayoung dan seperti biasa Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hah? Dia pikir dia siapa? Aku Suho si orang kaya. Yeojaku masih bertebaran di luar sana." Gerutu Suho lalu pergi dengan mobil Porschenya yang mewah.

.

Minggu ketiga, Hayoung belum menyerah juga.

"Lay Oppa, kemari. Aku mau mengenalkanmu pada Oppaku." Ucap Hayoung saat menghampiri Sehun yang selesai berenang.

"Ah, Hayoung-ah siapa dia? Apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Lay dengan polosnya membuat Hayoung menganga dan Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Lay Oppa, aku ini kekasihmu. Dia Oppaku." Ujar Hayoung kesal.

"Ah benarkah? Lalu ini rumah siapa?"

"Hahahahahahaha…."

Sehun meledak dalam tawanya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Hayoung menuju ke kamarnya.

"Lay Oppa, kita putus."

"Memang kita pacaran?"

Gubraks.

Hayoung pingsan dengan tidak elit. Lay sendiri bingung mengapa dirinya ada di sebuah rumah dengan seorang yeoja pingsan di hadapannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi entah kemana.

.

Minggu keempat, sepertinya Hayoung belum menyerah juga.

"Oppa, kenalkan dia namja baruku." Ucap Hayoung saat menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menonton TV.

"Xiumin Imnida. Aigooo Kyeopta…" ujar Xiumin kemudian mencubit pipi Sehun sampai merah.

Sehun melotot ketakutan.

"Apa kau sedang nonton drama? Aku sangat suka drama." Tambah Xiumin sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Sehun.

Sehun pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan lari terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Hayoung? Jangan ditanya, dia sudah kabur sejak tadi.

Xiumin pun celingak-celinguk.

"Kemana semua orang? Ah… Aku hampir lupa, dramanya kan akan tayang sebentar lagi." Monolog Xiumin dengan panik sambil berlari keluar.

.

Setelah makan malam, Sehun dengan sengaja menunggu Hayoung di depan kamarnya.

"Hayoung!" panggil Sehun saat melihat Hayoung muncul dari tangga.

"Ada apa, Oppa?" Tanya Hayoung dengan nada sok imut lalu menghampiri Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganmu. Tapi ku peringatkan padamu. Hentikan kelakuan konyolmu itu!"

"Maksud Oppa?" Tanya Hayoung pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Berhenti mengenalkan semua namjachingu anehmu itu padaku. Aku tidak tertarik!"

"Benarkah Oppa tidak tertarik?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, bukankah Oppa tertarik pada namja?"

"Kau! Apa kau masuk ke kamarku?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Anggap saja, iya!" balas Hayoung sambil tersenyum licik lalu melenggang begitu saja dari hadapan Sehun yang siap mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

.

Sudah tiga minggu Hayoung tidak pernah lagi membawa namjachingunya ke rumah. Sehun pikir adik tirinya itu sudah menyerah atau yang paling parah sudah tidak laku lagi. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sehun senang. Namun perkiraanya meleset.

"Eomma, Appa, minggu depan aku mau mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian." Ungkap Hayoung saat makan malam keluarga.

Sehun yang mendengarnya pun langsung mendelik sebal.

' _Apalagi sekarang?_ '

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya kau akhirnya serius menjalani hubungan." Sahut sang Eomma, Sungmin.

"Ish Eomma. Kali ini aku benar-benar serius. Bahkan hubungan kami sudah hampir 1 bulan. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya aku mengenalkan namjachinguku pada Eomma dan Appa."

"Baiklah. Appa tidak sabar melihat sosok yang membuatmu jatuh cinta." Goda sang Appa, Kyuhyun membuat Hayoung blushing tiba-tiba.

Dalam hati Sehun juga penasaran pada sosok namjachingu Hayoung. Sepertinya Hayoung memang serius mencintai namjachingunya kali ini.

.

.

Akhirnya, hari ini tiba. Hari dimana Hayoung akan membawa namjachingunya di makan malam keluarga. Semua sudah siap di meja makan, tinggal menunggu sang pemeran utama datang. Entah mengapa Sehun benar-benar merasa penasaran pada namjachingu Hayoung kali ini. Pasalnya dia benar-benar diperlakukan berbeda oleh Hayoung yang biasanya menjalin hubungan tidak lebih dari 1 minggu.

Apalagi saat ini Hayoung berdandan super heboh, bahkan Ia membeli gaun baru di butik dan memanggil hair stylist untuk menata rambutnya. Sehebat apasih namjachingunya itu?

Sejak tadi, Hayoung sesekali melirik ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan aku-pasti-berhasil-kali-ini. Sehun memilih mengabaikan tatapan Hayoung dan memainkan games di handphonenya.

.

TING TONG TING TONG

.

Bunyi bel itu membuat semua mata orang yang berada di meja makan terfokus ke pintu depan.

"Pasti itu kekasihku." Ujar Hayoung dengan semangat kemudian berlari ke pintu depan.

.

CKLEK

.

Hayoung terpaku melihat penampilan namja di depannya yang sangat tampan dalam balutan tuxedo hitam. Namja di depannya pun tersenyum sangat manis sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah kesukaan Hayoung.

"Malam, sayang. Kau sangat cantik." Pujinya saat Hayoung menerima bunga dari tangannya.

"Oppa juga sangat tampan. Gomawo bunganya, aku suka." Balas Hayoung dengan muka yang sudah memerah.

Namja itu hanya mengangguk sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Ayo masuk, Oppa! Keluargaku sudah menunggu." Ajak Hayoung lalu menggandeng kekasihnya itu dengan bangga.

Saat Hayoung membawa namjachingunya ke hadapan keluarganya, semua menganga dan menatap namja yang digandengnya tanpa kedip tidak terkecuali Sehun yang hampir meneteskan liurnya.

' _Apa dia malaikat?_ ' batin Sehun lalu menelan ludahnya saat menatap bibir mungil semerah Cherry namja di hadapannya.

"Annyeonghaseo, naneun Luhan Imnida. Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Maaf jika saya mengganggu acara makan malam anda. Saya kekasih putri anda yang cantik ini. Semoga saya bisa diterima dengan baik." Ucap namja tersebut sambil membungkukan badanya 90 derajat.

Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Sungmin berwah ria saat melihat betapa sempurna kekasih anaknya tersebut. Bukan hanya tampan tapi juga sopan. Sehun sendiri seperti terhipnotis mendengar suara indah milik Luhan. Dan Hyeri menatap Sehun dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Malam ini pasti akan sangat mengasyikan.

"Ah, silahkan duduk nak Luhan." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan pun duduk bersebelahan dengan Hayoung dan berhadapan dengan Sehun membuat Sehun berdebar tak menentu.

"Oh iya, Luhan Oppa, kenalkan dia Oppaku." Ucap Hayoung sambil menatap Sehun dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Oh Sehun imnida." Sambar Sehun karena tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan, jadi Ia memperkenalkan dirinya lebih dahulu.

"Ah, salam kenal Sehunna." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum manis membuat Sehun hampir saja mimisan.

Hayoung terus memuji-muji Luhan yang baru berusia 21 tahu tapi sudah menjadi CEO di perusahaan besar ditambah lagi Luhan adalah lulusan Harvard dengan nilai Cum Laude. Tentu saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin respect untuk menjadikan Luhan calon menantunya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, sayang." Komentar Luhan dengan nada lembut sambil mengusap rambut Hayoung dengan sayang.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar karena Luhan juga terlihat sangat menyayangi Hayoung. Sedangkan Sehun sudah menggelap sejak tadi. Matanya terbakar dan Hatinya panas. Tapi Sehun hanya bisa diam menatap kemesraan sepasang kekasih di hadapannya ini.

' _Lihat saja nanti, Oh Hayoung. Kesalahan besar mencari masalah denganku!_ '

.

.

Setelah malam itu, Sehun sulit tidur karena selalu terbayang wajah Luhan. Sehun sudah yakin bahwa Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada namja mungil itu. Sampai saat ini Sehun masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya merebut perhatian Luhan.

.

Ting

.

Ada pemberitahuan dari linenya. Sehun membulatkan matanya saat melihat nama Luhan di sana. Luhan baru saja mengadd linenya. Oh betapa bahagianya Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun segera mengadd balik line milik Luhan.

LuHan : Hai Sehunna

Sehun semakin tersenyum lebar dan segera mengetik balasan.

SeHun : Hai Luhan Hyung

LuHan : Sedang apa?

Sehun ingin sekali menjawab sedang memikirkanmu tapi Ia hapus lagi.

SeHun : Sedang belajar. Hyung sedang apa?

LuHan : Memikirkanmu.

.

DEG

.

Sehun langsung guling-guling tidak jelas saking senangnya. Apa Sehun salah baca? Luhan baru saja bilang sedang memikirkan Sehun?

Ia bingung sendiri mau jawab apa. Sehun masih senyum-senyum sendiri lalu hendak membalas kalau Sehun juga memikirkan Luhan. Tapi….

.

Ting

.

LuHan : Ah Sehunna, mianhe. Tadi Hayoung meminjam ponselku. Adikmu memang jahil ya hahaha

.

Brukk

.

Sehun langsung jatuh dari tempat tidur. Rasanya sakit sekali bagai dijatuhkan dari gedung berlantai. Sehun menggeram kesal. Berani-beraninya yeoja gila itu mengerjainya. Sepertinya Sehun memang harus berhati-hati karena Hayoung sudah mengetahui kalau dirinya menyukai Luhan. Untung saja tadi Sehun belum sempat membalas. Sehun terlalu senang sampai lupa kalau Luhan memang sedang berkencan dengan Hayoung. HA!

SeHun : Tak apa, Hyung. Aku mengerti. Dia memang seperti itu.

LuHan : Baiklah. Hei, kau dapat salam dari adikmu. Katanya dia mencintaimu hahaha

Sehun berdecih membacanya. Mencintai pantatmu! Dasar adik tiri sialan.

SeHun : Katakan padanya cepat pulang.

' _Karena aku ingin segera mencekikmu, Oh Hayoung_ '

LuHan : Kau begitu perhatian. Tenang saja, aku menjaganya dengan baik.

SeHun : Baiklah.

Panas. Panas. Panas. Apa yang Luhan lihat dari Hayoung? Yeoja manja seperti dia apa bagusnya? Memang cantik sih, tapi bahkan banyak yeoja lain yang lebih cantik. Dan lagi, Hayoung menemukan makhluk seindah Luhan dimana? Kenapa dia sangat beruntung?

Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan hal yang menyebalkan, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi agar panasnya mereda.

.

.

Esoknya Sehun pergi ke sekolah dengan lesu. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar meretakan hatinya. Padahal nanti sore Ia ada latihan basket. Apa Ia sanggup mengikutinya? Semangat Oh Sehun!

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun telah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam basket. Saat melewati koridor menuju ke lapangan basket, pandangannya tertumbuk pada sosok yang akhir-akhir ini berada di hati dan pikirannya.

' _Luhan Hyung? Sedang apa dia di sini? Apa hanya halusinasi saja karena aku merindukannya?_ ' batin Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati sosok Luhan yang berada di parkiran sekolahnya.

"Hai Sehunna." Sapa Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum membuat Sehun tersadar bahwa ini memang nyata.

"Luhan Hyung? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Sehun sambil menahan jantungnya agar tidak melompat melihat senyuman Luhan.

"Menjemput kekasihku tentu saja." Jawab Luhan dengan tenang.

How great! Sehun bahkan Lupa kalau adik tirinya juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Pertanyaan konyol. Sehun jadi malu sendiri sekaligus merasa tersisih karena Luhan baru saja menyebut kata 'kekasih'.

"Ah benar juga. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya, Hyung." Pamit Sehun sebelum nenek sihir datang memperkeruh suasana.

"Baiklah. Semangat latihannya!" balas Luhan tersenyum lagi.

Sehun sepertinya akan terbang jika terus bersama Luhan. Sehun segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Luhan memang kagum pada Sehun yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Hayoung juga bilang kalau Sehun adalah kapten basket dan juara umum di sekolah. Ditambah kemampuan dancenya yang mumpuni dan hobinya terhadap fotografi. Manly sekali bukan. Luhan jadi iri.

Walaupun dirinya juga sering di sebut oleh banyak orang, tapi tetap saja terkadang ada orang yang memanggilnya cantik. Heol.

Di tengah lamunannya, Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa seorang yeoja sudah menggelayut manja di lengannya.

"Ayo pulang, Oppa!" ajak Hayoung dengan manja.

Luhan pun segera membawa Hayoung ke mobil Ferrari merah cherrynya yang cukup mencolok.

.

.

Di hari Minggu yang cerah Oh Sehun terlihat mendung. Semakin hari Hayoung semakin lengket dengan Luhan. Jika dihitung lagi, hubungan mereka hampir mencapai 2 bulan. Luhan memang terkadang mengobrol dengan Sehun namun hanya sebentar karena nenek sihir selalu datang di tengah-tengah mereka dan membuat Sehun jadi tukang kacang panggang.

Daripada diam saja dan membuatnya terus memikirkan Luhan, Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk bermain basket di halaman belakang rumahnya.

.

DUG DUG DUG

.

BLAS

.

Sehun memantulkan bolanya penuh emosi tapi tetap saja masuk.

.

DUG DUG DUG

.

BUK

.

Kali ini bolanya memantul namun seseorang menangkapnya. Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang tersenyum memegang bola basket miliknya. Sehun pun turut tersenyum membalasnya.

"Mau main bersamaku?" tawar Luhan sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sudah cukup berkeringat.

"Boleh." Balas Sehun kemudian langsung merebut bola di tangan Luhan dan memasukannya ke ring.

Luhan tersenyum mengejar Sehun dan merebut bolanya. Melemparkannya ke ring dan masuk. Skor mereka terus berkejaran. Luhan memang jago bermain basket, karena dulunya Ia juga kapten seperti Sehun.

Hayoung melihat Sehun dan Luhan dari balkon kamarnya. Ia terlihat tidak suka. Posisi Luhan dan Sehun memang cukup intim saat memperebutkan bola. Dan sepertinya Sehun berkali-kali sengaja mencari kesempatan untuk memeluk Luhan.

Mereka menghentikan permainan saat dirasa sudah cukup lelah. Skor akhir dimenangkan oleh Luhan tentu saja. Mereka pun duduk bersebelahan sambil menselonjorkan kaki dan berusaha menetralkan napas mereka yang ngos-ngosan.

"Hosh hosh Kau sangat hebat, Hyung. Kau benar-benar sempurna. Apapun bisa kau lakukan." Puji Sehun sambil menatap sang pujaan hati dari samping.

Luhan yang berkeringat benar-benar terlalu seksi untuk dilewatkan.

Luhan membalikan kepalanya ke arah Sehun membuat mereka bertatapan dari jarak yang cukup dekat membuat dada Sehun semakin bergemuruh. Mungkin saja Sehun segera mati bahagia karena serangan jantung.

"Apa aku tampan?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Kau lebih cocok dibilang cantik, Hyung. Ups, mianhe aku tidak bermaksud." Balas Sehun keceplosan mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Banyak yang bilang begitu. Makannya aku iri padamu." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Iri padaku?" Tanya Sehun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Heem, Sehunna begitu tampan sebagai seorang namja." Jawab Luhan dengan santai tanpa tahu namja di hadapannya ini sudah ketar ketir berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Sehun terdiam menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya dengan jarak yang masih sama seperti tadi. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sehun, melihat Luhan yang begitu seksi Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan sendiri diam saja dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun padanya.

Semakin dekat. Sehun bisa merasakan hembusan napas Luhan yang panas menerpa wajahnya.

.

DEG DEG DEG

.

Jantung Sehun semakin berpacu. Tinggal 1 senti.

.

"Luhan Oppa, aku mencarimu daritadi. Bantu aku mengerjakan PR." Rengek Hayoung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang mereka.

Hayoung sebenarnya sudah menduga kalau Sehun akan mencium kekasihnya. Huh sudah cukup Ia berdiam diri sejak tadi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Oppanya itu mencuri ciuman dari bibir kekasihnya. Tidak akan.

"Ah, Hayoung-ah. Mianhe, Oppa tadi keasikan main basket. Yasudah ayo ke kamarmu. Sehunna, aku masuk ya." Pamit Luhan dibalas anggukan Sehun.

Sebelum masuk, Hayoung memeletkan lidahnya pada Sehun. Sehun menatapnya datar.

' _DASAR NENEK SIHIR PENGGANGGU! TADI ITU HAMPIR SAJA ARGHHH…_ '

Tapi kemudian Sehun tersenyum mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Luhan. Ia akan mencatat dalam ingatannya bahwa hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Bahkan Luhan memuji ketampanannya. Sehun berjanji akan lebih sering mensyukuri wajah tampannya mulai saat ini.

.

.

Satu minggu ini, Sehun berlatih keras karena minggu depan ada turnamen basket antar Sekolah. Sehun sedikit bersyukur karena dengan cara ini Ia tidak terus memikirkan Luhan. Tapi tetap saja sih Sehun merindukan Luhan. Akhirnya Sehun pun memberanikan diri untuk mengirim pesan lewat line pada Luhan.

SeHun : Hyung

LuHan : Ne?

SeHun : Minggu depan aku tanding basket.

LuHan : Benarkah? Pasti sangat lelah karena terus berlatih.

Sehun tersenyum membacanya karena Luhan terlihat perhatian padanya.

SeHun : Hmm sangat lelah Hyung

' _Aku butuh pelukanmu._ ' Tambah Sehun dalam hati saja.

LuHan : Sehunna Fighting! Kau pasti menang!

SeHun : Gomawo Hyung. Emm, Hyung kau bisa datang tidak menontonku?

LuHan : Minggu depan ya? Sepertinya bisa.

SeHun : Jinja?

LuHan : Iya Sehunna.

SeHun : Baiklah, aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu, Hyung.

LuHan : Emm kau romantis sekali. Sudah malam, cepat tidur! Jalja Sehunna.

SeHun : Hyung bisa saja. Hyung juga tidur sana! Jalja Luhan Hyung.

Dengan berkirim pesan seperti ini saja membuat Sehun bahagia. Apalagi di turnamen nanti Luhan akan datang menontonnya. Ini kesempatan emas untuk merebut hati Luhan.

Sehun jadi tidak sabar menunggu minggu depan.

.

.

Sehun sedang melakukan pemanasan bersama rekan setimnya, ada Chanyeol, Jungkook, Taehyung, Zelo, Daehyun, Mino dan 5 orang lainnya. Di babak pertama yang akan bermain adalah Sehun, Chanyeol, Daehyun, Jungkook dan Mino.

5 menit lagi pertandingan dimulai. Namun Sehun yang awalnya sangat bersemangat nampak khawatir. Ia menatap tribun penonton dan tidak ada sang penyemangat di sana. Tidak ada Luhan.

.

Pritttt

.

' _Mungkin dia terlambat._ '

Sehun tetap berharap Luhan akan datang jadi Ia bermain dengan semangat. Baru menit awal, tim lawan sudah banyak kebobolan berkat Sehun.

Babak pertama sudah berakhir dan tentu saja skor mereka sangat jauh di atas tim lawan. Namun Luhan belum juga terlihat.

' _Mungkin jalanan sangat macet._ '

Sehun tetap mempertahankan semangatnya. Ia bertekad akan main sampai babak terakhir, babak 4. Lawan sepertinya mulai bangkit dan mengejar namun tetap saja skor akhir dimenangkan tim Sehun. Dan sialnya Luhan belum datang juga. Sehun ingin menghubungi Luhan tapi istirahatnya hanya 10 menit dan handphonenya Ia taruh di loker.

' _Mungkin dia sedikit tersesat._ '

Babak ketiga harus lebih semangat lagi. Skor tidak boleh imbang apalagi tersusul. Sehun memasukan Zelo si ahli menembak 3 point. Dan tentu saja strateginya itu membuatnya menang telak. Tim lawan terlihat melemah dan ketakutan. Dan setelah babak ketiga berakhir pun Luhan belum juga datang.

' _Ku mohon, Hyung. Kau pasti datangkan?_ '

Sehun mulai putus harapan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat mengontrol napasnya yang kelelahan sekaligus emosi. Tapi Ia tetap tidak boleh kalah dari tim lawan. Semakin terbakar emosi ternyata Sehun semakin kalap memasukan bola terus menerus, penonton, rekan setimnya bahkan tim lawan tercengang dibuatnya.

.

Pritt Pritt Prittt

.

Semua penonton pendukung tim Sehun bersorak begitu pun anggota timnya. Hanya Sehun yang memperlihatkan pandangan terluka.

' _Ternyata Kau memang tidak datang, Hyung._ '

Sehun pun segera keluar dari lapangan tanpa mengindahkan panggilan kawan-kawannya.

"Kau kenapa huh?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mengejar Sehun ke ruang ganti.

"Mianhe. Tapi aku belum bisa bercerita. Aku pulang duluan, yeol." Pamit Sehun dengan lesu sambil menggendong tas dipunggungnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap punggung Sehun dengan iba.

Chanyeol tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Sehun sejak sebulan lalu. Kadang Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri, kadang sedih tiba-tiba, kadang terlalu bersemangat, kadang berbicara sendiri dan tadi saat bermain Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun tengah sangat emosi.

' _Apa dia sedang jatuh cinta?_ '

.

.

Sementara itu…

Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Ia sudah akan berangkat ke stadion, tapi tiba-tiba kekasihnya merengek minta ditemani berbelanja dan pergi ke salon. Luhan sudah menolak dan bilang pada Hayoung bahwa Ia sudah janji akan menonton Sehun tanding. Tapi Hayoung malah menangis dan mengatakan kalau Luhan lebih memilih Sehun ketimbang dirinya.

Alhasil Luhan pun mau tak mau menemani kekasihnya dan batal pergi ke stadion. Ia pun mengirim line pada Sehun.

LuHan : Sehunna, mianhe, Hyung tidak jadi datang. Hyung harus menemani Hayoung.

LuHan : Tidak apa kan?

Sehun belum membalas dan belum membaca pesannya. Mungkin sedang pemanasan.

Karena bosan menunggu Hayoung yang sedang perawatan di salon, Luhan berkeliling mall. Rencananya Ia ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Sehun sebagai hadiah. Luhan yakin Sehun pasti menang. Sepertinya Sehun sudah selesai tanding. Luhan mengecek handphonenya. Masih belum dibaca.

LuHan : Hunnah, Hyung ingin membelikanmu hadiah. Kau suka apa?

LuHan : Sehunna, bagaimana pertandingannya? Kau menang kan?

LuHan : Sehunna, pertandingannya sudah selesaikan?

LuHan : Sehunna, kau marah?

LuHan : Jangan marah pada Hyung ne?

LuHan : Sehunnaaaaa

Luhan pun menghela napas panjang. Sehun memang pantas marah padanya. Luhan memutuskan kembali ke salon menjemput Hayoung.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi. Ia sudah lumayan tenang dibanding tadi. Walau bagaimana pun Sehun tidak akan bisa marah pada Luhan.

Saat mengecek handphonenya, ada 8 pesan line dari Luhan. Sehun sedikit tersentuh membacanya. Setidaknya Luhan masih memikirkan Sehun kan?

Sehun pun memutuskan untuk membalas karena tidak ingin pujaan hatinya itu khawatir.

SeHun : Mianhe, Hyung aku baru saja membuka pesanmu. Tidak apa, Hyung. Aku mengerti. Tentu saja aku menang. Aku tunggu hadiah darimu yaa hehehe

LuHan : Huh aku pikir Sehunna marah padaku. Aku tahu kau pasti menang. Aku akan segera memberikannya. Semoga kau suka hehe

SeHun : Aku tidak bisa marah padamu, Hyung. Apapun yang Hyung berikan pasti aku suka.

Diseberang sana Luhan terkekeh sendiri membaca pesan Sehun yang sedikit gombal.

.

.

Esoknya, saat malam hari Luhan datang ke rumah Sehun. Luhan memang sudah sering datang, jadi Ia sudah tidak canggung lagi. Seperti biasa, Luhan akan ikut makan malam bersama keluarga kekasihnya. Dan malam ini sepertinya akan berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya karena…

"Ehem, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh aku meminta restu kalian untuk meminang Hayoung menjadi tunanganku." Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba membuat semua yang berada di meja makan membeku terlebih Sehun yang hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tentu saja. Kami mengizinkannya. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum bersama Sungmin.

Luhan pun tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Sedangkan Hayoung sudah seperti cacing kepanasan yang masuk ke dalam oven. Ia sudah tersipu hebat mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka Luhan benar-benar serius padanya. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Sehun sekarang.

"Jadi, Hayoung-ah, Maukah kau bertunangan denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau."

Luhan pun tersenyum bahagia dan entah kenapa Luhan melihat ke arah Sehun. Sehun juga tersenyum. Namun senyuman yang pedih.

"Ah, aku sudah selesai. Aku ke kamar duluan." Pamit Sehun lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari betapa hancurnya perasaan Sehun kecuali Hayoung dan sepertinya….

Luhan juga.

.

.

Satu minggu lagi pertunangan Luhan dan Hayoung akan digelar. Sehun semakin terpuruk dibuatnya. Eomma dan Appanya menyadari perubahan Sehun dan mengira jika Sehun kesal karena keduluan oleh adiknya.

Setiap malam Sehun akan memandangi sepatu Adidas hadiah dari Luhan.

' _Jadi, apa arti aku bagimu, Hyung?_ '

.

Ting

.

LuHan : Sehunna, gwenchana? Kau terlihat tidak baik.

Sehun memilih mengabaikan pesan Luhan tersebut. Ia tidak mungkin membalas bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Sehun sangat tidak baik-baik saja. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Chanyeol sementara waktu. Jika di rumah Ia selalu bertemu Luhan yang setiap hari memang datang ke rumahnya.

.

"Yeol, aku boleh menginap di rumahmu kan?"

"…"

"Hmmm, nanti ku ceritakan."

"…."

"Aku berangkat sekarang."

.

KLIK

.

Sehun pun menggendong ranselnya dan menyambar kunci motor di meja nakas lalu bergegas keluar.

"Kau mau kemana, Sehun?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kebetulan muncul dari arah dapur.

"Aku mau menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Di sini berisik, aku tidak konsen belajar." Jawab Sehun tentu saja bohong.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai kau telat di hari pertunangan adikmu nanti."

Sehun hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

' _Aku tidak akan telat karena aku tidak akan datang._ '

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mendengar cerita Sehun yang super menyedihkan itu. Setiap harinya duo happy virus itu selalu berusaha menghibur Sehun. Namun tidak berhasil. Dan malam ini puncaknya.

Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah Chanyeol membuatnya kalang kabut.

Sehun untuk pertama kalinya pergi ke bar. Ia sudah 17 dan tentu saja boleh masuk asal tidak menggunakan seragam SHS.

Sehun tidak ikut meliukan badannya di lantai dansa karena Ia sudah mabuk berat. Ia terus menggumamkan nama Luhan di sela mabuknya.

.

Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt

.

Ada sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal. Sehun antara sadar dan tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeob.. Hik..Seo…"

"Sehunna, ini Hyung. Kau dimana? Kau mabuk hah?"

"Luhan Hyungg… Hik Luhannn…"

"Ne, ini aku. Katakan kau dimana?"

"Luhan hyungggg…"

.

KLIK

.

Sehun mematikan teleponnya dan tertawa sendiri. Luhan pasti khawatir padanya. Luhan akan membatalkan pertunangannya untuk Sehun kan? Iya kan?

.

.

Luhan dipenuhi rasa cemas. Setelah Chanyeol meneleponnya bahwa Sehun hilang, Luhan yang baru saja pulang dari kantor langsung menelpon Sehun.

Dan Luhan benar-benar kalut saat mengetahui Sehun sedang mabuk. Apa ini semua karena dirinya?

Luhan pun segera melacak nomor Sehun dan segera menyusul ke tempat Sehun berada.

.

.

Luhan membawa Sehun ke apartemennya. Luhan tidak mungkin membawa Sehun pulang ke rumah, Eomma dan Appa Sehun pasti khawatir melihat keadaan Sehun sekarang.

Sehun terus meracau dan menciumi tengkuk Luhan.

"Luhan hyunggg… Cantikkk…"

"Luhan hyunggg… Kekasihku… hahaha"

.

BRUK

.

Luhan langsung merebahkan Sehun di ranjangnya. Saat Luhan hendak bangun, Sehun menariknya hingga terjatuh ke pelukan Sehun.

"Sehun apa yang hmmppp…"

Sehun langsung mencium Luhan ganas. Ia tidak peduli lagi statusnya. Luhan yang terkejut hanya diam. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Luhan tapi dia mulai membalas ciuman Sehun.

Sehun tiba-tiba melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan penuh kelembutan.

"Saranghae, Hyung. Bercintalah denganku."

Luhan yang terhipnotis pun hanya mengangguk. Sehun pun tersenyum dan mencium Luhan lagi. Dan malam itu mereka pun bersatu dengan hasrat dan mungkin cinta sepihak dari Sehun.

.

.

Sehun memandangi makhluk indah yang sungguh sangat Ia puja sedang terlelap dengan nyenyaknya walaupun matahari sudah menembus ke celah gorden kamar saksi percintaan mereka semalam. Sehun tersenyum mengingatnya. Sehun ingat semuanya ketika dia menyentuh dan mencubui Luhan hingga titik terdalam. Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar mabuk. Ia hanya mabuk karena terlalu mencintai Luhan.

Sehun menelusuri wajah Luhan dengan jarinya. Dari mulai dahi, mata, hidung, pipi hingga jatuh pada bibir Luhan yang terlihat membengkak. Terlihat semakin seksi di mata Sehun. Dan jika selimutnya di buka, Sehun akan bisa menikmati tubuh telanjang Luhan di pagi hari.

"Eunghh…" Lengguh Luhan yang sepertinya mulai terusik saat Sehun melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

Mata Luhan terbuka dan langsung dihadapkan sesosok namja tampan yang sedang melumat bibirnya.

"Pagi, Luhan Hyung." Sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Pagi, Sehunna." Balas Luhan juga tersenyum.

.

Drtt Drtt Drtt

.

Tiba-tiba handphone Luhan berbunyi menghancurkan pagi indah mereka berdua.

.

"Oppa, kau sedang cuti kan? Aku di depan apartementmu."

"M..Mwo?"

"Cepat bukakan pintu. Aku sudah pegal." Rengek suara menyebalkan di seberang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hayoung.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat perubahan di wajah Luhan.

"Hayoung, ada di depan. Bisakah kau bersembunyi Sehunna?" pinta Luhan dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Apapun untukmu, Hyung." Balas Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

.

CUP

.

Sehun mengecup kilat bibir Luhan kemudian segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan keadaan masih telanjang.

"Saranghae." Ucap Sehun sebelum masuk ke lemari untuk bersembunyi.

Luhan buru-buru menutupi ranjangnya dengan selimut. Lalu menyemprot kamarnya agar tidak bau sperma. Ia pun segera memakai baju dan celananya lalu segera keluar menuju pintu.

.

CKLEK

.

Hayoung sedang cemberut di depannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali Oppa?" rengeknya lalu bergelayut manja di lengan Luhan.

"Mianhe, baby. Aku sedikit mengantuk tadi. Kenapa kau ke sini pagi-pagi begini?" balas Luhan lalu membawa kekasihnya duduk di sofa.

"Kau harus menemaniku memilih gaun dan cincin tunangan kita, Oppa. Acaranya tinggal 5 hari lagi." Pinta Hayoung dengan manja seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, Oppa mandi dulu oke?"

Setelah Luhan pergi, Hayoung berjalan-jalan menelusuri apartemen Luhan mencari seseorang yang mungkin ada di apartemen kekasihnya.

' _Ternyata tidak ada._ '

.

.

Sebelum pergi Luhan mengirim pesan Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Tadi malam Luhan baru saja menerima ajakan Sehun untuk bercinta bahkan Sehun mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada Luhan. Dan paginya Luhan langsung mencampakan Sehun karena kehadiran calon tunangannya.

' _Maafkan Hyung, Sehunna._ '

.

Setelah membaca pesan dari Luhan bahwa dia sudah pergi. Sehun bergegas keluar. Ia mandi terlebih dahulu tentu saja.

' _Tak apa Sehun. Kau harus baik-baik saja._ '

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sehun selalu mengirim pesan pada Luhan namun tidak pernah dibalas, telepon pun tidak di angkat, Sehun bahkan pulang ke rumah karena berharap bertemu Luhan. Namun Luhan seakan di telan bumi. Luhan menghidarinya.

Sehun bahkan memberanikan diri ke apartemen Luhan. Tapi Luhan bahkan tidak membukakan pintu untuknya. Apa semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang? Apa Sehun harus menyerah?

Besok Luhan akan bertunangan dengan adik tirinya, Oh Hayoung. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?

.

Ting

.

LuHan : Ayo bertemu di taman.

.

Sehun langsung menyambar kunci motornya dan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Hayoung melihatnya dan menebak kalau Sehun pasti bertemu Luhan. Sebenarnya Hayoung curiga pada kejadian 3 hari yang lalu saat dirinya mendadak datang ke apartemen Luhan. Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi di antara mereka. Dan Hayoung tidak peduli. Ia hanya perlu memastikan kalau Luhan akan menjadi suaminya kelak.

.

Sehun berhenti saat menemukan sosok yang sangat di rindukannya sedang berdiri di bawah pohon. Ia pun tersenyum dan segera berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut.

.

GREP

.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau kemana saja, Hyung?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan membalikan badan ke arahnya.

"Sehunna…"

"Hmmm?"

"Bisakah kau melupakan apa yang terjadi waktu itu?" Tanya Luhan serius.

"A..Apa? kau bercanda hahaha" ujar Sehun sambil tertawa dipaksakan.

"Aku serius Sehun. Aku akan tunangan dengan adikmu besok. Jadi, Lupakan."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh bertunangan dengan Hayoung. Ku mohon, batalkan."

"Tidak ada alasan untukku membatalkannya."

"Tentu saja ada. Kau mencintaiku, Hyung. Aku juga. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau salah paham. Aku hanya mencintai, Hayoung. Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi. Jangan lupa datang besok." Pamit Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sedang bersimpuh dan menangis.

"ANDWEEE.. Kau bohong! Kau mencintaiku Hyung arghhh… Luhan Hyung!"

Luhan tidak boleh berbalik. Sehun tidak boleh melihatnya menangis.

.

.

Acara dibuka dengan meriah. Semua teman Hayoung dari SHS datang termasuk mantan-mantan kekasihnya. Kolega-kolega Luhan juga tentu saja datang dengan penuh glamour.

Eomma dan Appa Sehun terlihat gelisah karena anak mereka yang satunya yaitu Sehun belum datang juga ke acara pertunangan adiknya. Sungmin sudah menelepon Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bilang bahwa Sehun menghilang tiba-tiba. Hal ini membuatnya khawatir. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun? Semenjak rencana pertunangan Luhan dan Hayoung, Sehun jadi berubah?

' _Apa Sehun…menyukai Luhan?_ '

Kini tibalah acara tukar cincin antara Luhan dan Hayoung. Hayoung terlihat sangat bahagia. Kebalikan dari Luhan yang terlihat gelisah.

Luhan gelisah karena se jam yang lalu Sehun mengiriminya pesan.

.

SeHun : Luhan Hyung, aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku kan? Kaburlah bersamaku. Aku menunggu di taman. Jika kau tidak datang, mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Saranghae, Luhan Hyung.

.

' _Bagaimana ini?_ '

"Dipersilahkan kepada sang pria untuk memasangkan cincinnya." Ujar si pembawa acara.

Luhan mengambil cincin dari kotak beludru itu dengan tangan gemetar. Hayoung menatapnya penuh minat.

.

.

"Jadi di sinilah kisah cintaku berakhir. Oh Sehun kau benar-benar bodoh. Kau terlalu percaya diri! Luhan memang tidak pernah mencintaimu." Gumam Sehun memandang sepasang cincin di tangannya juga sebuket bunga babies breath yang Luhan sukai.

Sehun hendak membuang kedua benda itu sebelum…

"OH SEHUN!"

.

Grep

.

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun erat. Sementara Sehun masih terpaku dengan kehadiran Luhan yang tiba-tiba dengan setelan tuxedonya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun. Maaf baru mengatakannya."

Hati Sehun menghangat mendengarnya. Ia pun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Kisah cintanya tidak jadi berakhir bahkan mungkin baru saja akan dimulai.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh senyuman bahagia.

"Aku tidak percaya kau di sini, Lu. Aku hampir putus asa menunggumu."

"Mianhe." Ucap Luhan merasa bersalah.

"Jangan mengucapkannya lagi, yang penting kau bersamaku sekarang. Jadi….. maukah kau bertunangan denganku?" Tanya Sehun dengan serius lalu berlutut di hadapan Luhan dengan kotak berisi cincin.

"Aku mau." Jawab Luhan sambil menangis haru.

Sehun pun memasangkan cincin yang sangat pas di jari Luhan lalu mencium tangan Luhan dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis. Pasangkan untukku." Ujar Sehun sambil menghapus air mata Luhan yang tidak mau berhenti.

Luhan pun memasangkan cincin pasangannya pada Sehun.

Mereka berdua pun saling tersenyum bahagia. Sehun mengecup pelan kening Luhan, lalu hidungnya dan berakhir pada bibir Luhan sudah menjadi candunya. Luhan tentu saja membalasnya dengan semangat. Mereka terlalu menikmati kebersamaan ini. Mereka tidak ingin ini berakhir. Bahkan Bunga Babies breath yang tadi dibawa Sehun sudah terinjak oleh mereka berdua.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan tanpa kedip seakan jika Sehun berkedip sedetik saja Luhan akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Saranghae, Luhan-ah."

"Nado Saranghae, Sehun-ah."

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa sampai menemuiku?"

.

Flashback

.

"Dipersilahkan kepada sang pria untuk memasangkan cincinnya." Ujar si pembawa acara.

Luhan mengambil cincin dari kotak beludru itu dengan tangan gemetar. Hayoung menatapnya penuh minat.

Luhan mengembalikan cincin ke kotaknya lalu menatap Hayoung yang sepertinya akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Maafkan Oppa, Hayoung-ah. Aku yakin kau akan mendapat yang lebih baik dariku."

"Tidak Oppa. Cepat pasangkan cincinnya padaku! Kenapa diam saja?"

Luhan beralih menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang juga terlihat terkejut.

"Maaf, Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh. Aku mencintai anakmu. Aku mencintai Sehun. Maafkan aku." Ucap Luhan lalu membungkuk dan berlari keluar dari gedung.

"Andweeeee… Luhan Oppa meninggalkanku Hueeeeeeee…" Hayoung menangis keras sambil selonjoran di atas panggung.

Sungmin menatap anaknya dengan iba. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Malangnya nasib anakku. Bahkan calon tunangannya lebih memilih Sehun ckckck" gumam Sungmin diangguki suaminya, Kyuhyun.

.

XXX

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **SORRY GAJE HAHAHAHA**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
